1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging. In particular, the invention relates to component packaging.
2. Description of Related Art
High performance integrated circuits are becoming more integrated, smaller and faster. As clock frequencies increase, radiation from packages and interposers becomes a serious electromagnetic interference (EMI) or electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) problem. In addition, as the footprint of integrated devices becomes smaller, discrete capacitors are not effectively attached close to the device because the size of discrete capacitors tend to be large. Even when capacitors are made integral to the device, large amount of instantaneously charged or discharged currents may cause undesirable EMI radiation.
Techniques to reduce EMI radiation have disadvantages. One technique uses metal enclosure to cover the entire device or the assembly including the motherboard. This technique is expensive and ineffective at higher frequencies.
Therefore, there is a need to have an efficient technique to package integrated circuits in a manner that will reduce electromagnetic radiation.